


Cry Me a River

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song fic was inspired by my previous beta, who got the idea for a Klaine break-up featuring the JT song, and the perfect choice, in both her mind and mine, was to make this a Kurt/Sam story.  </p><p>Blaine cheats with Sebastian, only to find out how much he was losing when he lost Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me a River

**_xoxox_ **

**_You were my sun, You were my earth_ **

**_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_ **

**_xoxox_ **

Kurt dialed Blaine’s cell for the fourth time in the past hour, but the voice mail picked up again, and Blaine’s sweet voice told him to leave yet another message.

“Blaine, it’s me.  Are you okay?  I’m getting worried, baby.  Call me.  I love you.”  Kurt ended the call in frustration. 

That had been the fourth _message_ today as well, and Kurt couldn’t help but to think that Blaine was avoiding him.  He hadn’t shown up for school, and he hadn’t called, hadn’t texted.  _Nothing_.

At first he’d been irritated about Blaine’s lack of contact, but now he was just worried. 

But Kurt had come to the Lima Bean anyway, instead of going to Blaine’s house, where he wasn’t welcome to begin with, because today was their standing date to meet for coffee. 

Wednesdays at four-thirty.  

The last time he’d missed their Wednesday date, it had been because of the recovery from eye surgery.  Blaine might miss make-out sessions between classes every now and then, but he didn’t miss their Wednesdays. 

He _never_ changed their plans for Wednesdays. 

By five o’clock, it had become fairly clear that Blaine wasn’t going to meet him, so Kurt called for the fifth time today, and the voice mail picked up again. 

Kurt, punching end on the call, didn’t bother leaving another message. 

Something was wrong.  Kurt dialed Blaine’s home number, the one he wasn’t actually supposed to call at all.  But he was getting desperate for information on his boyfriend. 

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Anderson?  This is Kurt Hummel.  Is Blaine home?  I haven’t been able to find him.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Mrs. Anderson’s voice turned frosty.  “No he isn’t.  He does have his cell on him, so I think you’d have better luck calling _that number_.  Goodbye.”

She hung up without waiting for a response from him, a terse reminder of why he wasn’t supposed to be calling the home line in the first place.  Because the Andersons just didn’t like Kurt, and they probably never would.

Maybe Blaine’s phone was dead.  That could be it.

It happened to Kurt’s phone often enough because of his obscene texting habits.   But even those habits hadn’t paid off today, because he’d texted everybody in New Directions, but nobody had seen Blaine.  It was as if his boyfriend had dropped off the face of the earth.

But he’d never done that.  Not on Wednesdays.

**_xoxox_ **

**_So you took a chance_ **

**_And made other plans_ **

**_xoxox_ **

Kurt stared out the window of the Lima Bean and sat, wondering what to do next.  It was clear that Blaine was either hurt or just didn’t want to hear from him.  He hoped that it wasn’t the first, because that might kill him, but barring that, the second choice wasn’t exactly welcome either.

He turned back to the table, preparing to gather his belongings, when Sebastian Smythe walked in, a satisfied smirk on his face and a gait that suggested that he couldn’t wait to intercept Kurt.

Kurt sighed in resignation.  Of course, Sebastian would be here.  He was always here. 

He sat back down at the table and girded his loins for battle, the mental picture of that causing him to snort just a little.  He doubted many people actually girded their loins against Sebastian Smythe.

“Hello, Gay-Face,” Sebastian stopped at the table and looked down, clearly attempting some form of intimidation.

“I’m not in the mood, Smythe.  Just say what you want to say quickly so I can get out of here.”

“So have you seen Blaine?” Sebastian looked positively euphoric as he asked the question, almost quivering with excitement, rocking back slightly onto his heels.

Kurt looked up at him and felt his heart plummet.  “I take it you have,” he replied, careful not to respond to the actual question. 

Sebastian leaned over the table, his face coming closer to Kurt. 

“ _I won_.”  Sebastian slid his phone across the table, and Kurt stared at it. 

“What exactly am I supposed to do with that?”

“Pick it up.  And look.  I won.  So don’t forget to ask for your Lima Bean apron before you leave today,” Sebastian replied spitefully. 

_No.  Blaine wouldn’t._

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, and he avoided touching the phone. 

“Go on.  Look.  I knew you wouldn’t believe me without proof,” Sebastian winked.  “I got lots of photos last night.”

Kurt felt sick at his stomach, and he felt a flush spread over him. 

He turned his head away, in time to hear Sebastian’s condescending laugh without having to actually see the smirk on his face that went with it. 

Kurt stood and gathered his bag and empty coffee cup and started to leave. 

“You didn’t look at the phone, Gay-Face.  How will you know I’m telling the truth about it?”

Kurt turned to him, “Just say it.  Stop _hinting_ at it and just _say_ it.  I’ll know if it’s the truth just by seeing it in your eyes.”

Sebastian stepped closer and his voice dropped to a whisper, “I fucked him last night.  More than once.”

The look of satisfaction was too authentic for Sebastian to be lying about it. 

He _had_ won.

**_xoxox_ **

**_But I bet you didn't think_ **

**_that they would come crashing down, no_ **

**_xoxox_ **

“Does he even know about the photos? He _is_ only seventeen you know.  He should know if you took pictures of him like _that_ ,” Kurt looked at him, clearly more concerned about the vulnerability of Blaine’s situation than furious at them both for sleeping together.

Sebastian was surprised that there was no hint of anger in Kurt’s voice when he’d asked.  As if he’d given up.  He’d accepted Sebastian’s word about Blaine, without bothering to even look at the pictures.

“No.”

Kurt snorted derisively, “It figures.”

“Are you going home to cry now?” Sebastian replied, wiping what little sympathy he might have mistakenly allowed himself to feel from his face.

“Why do you even care?  Is there some level of selfishness you’ve identified that you’ll stop at?  Some point where you’ll back off and say _‘I’ve crossed the line’_ and hurt this person enough now?  What does it _matter_ to you if I go home and cry?  You’ve only cared about Blaine to begin with, so I can’t imagine you’d get pleasure out of me crying.  You’d have to care one way or another what happens to _me_ in order to get satisfaction out of that.”

Sebastian’s head jerked.  “Whatever, Hummel.  I don’t _care_ about Blaine.  I don’t do relationships.  What I _care_ about is the sex, and I can tell you that Blaine was definitely worth the effort.  So fucking needy that he would have done anything I asked last night.  But I guess having a prude like you as a boyfriend must have been stifling for him.”

Hummel didn’t even spare him a glance as he walked away and out of the Lima Bean. 

The gloating hadn’t felt as satisfying as he’d assumed it would be.  And to be honest, Blaine had been a bit of a disappointment last night.  He’d been needy alright.  Too needy. 

And it had _really_ pissed Sebastian off when he’d discovered that Blaine wasn’t adventurous at all. 

He’d complained about the positions Sebastian wanted, and the blow-job hadn’t even been anywhere near what Sebastian had expected from Blaine.  Blaine wouldn’t even let Sebastian see him without the casing of gel in his hair, and Sebastian really liked being able to thread his fingers through a guy’s hair while they fucked. 

The bashful schoolboy act didn’t seem to be an act at all.  Blaine was vanilla, and he’d ended up being someone Sebastian would definitely not fuck again.  Sebastian had just put on a front for Hummel because he wasn’t about to admit that he’d been disappointed in the experience. 

He almost felt sorry for Hummel.  He’d put so much effort into Blaine, quite possibly the most annoying fuck Sebastian had ever had, and now he had nothing to show for it.

Sebastian shook his head to clear it when he realized he’d been standing there, just watching Gay-Face walk away.

**_xoxox_ **

**_You don't have to say, what you did,_ **

**_I already know, I found out from him_ **

**_xoxox_ **

When Kurt arrived home, Blaine’s car was in the driveway, with his boyfriend still in the driver’s seat, head resting against the steering wheel.

Kurt pulled in beside him, and he saw Blaine’s head shoot up at the sound of the car’s approach.  Kurt watched as he slowly got out of the car, a half-hearted smile pasted on his face. 

Kurt got out, slammed the door to his baby a little harder than the Nav actually deserved at the moment, and he shouldered his messenger bag.  Blaine flinched a little at the sound, but Kurt just walked up to him. 

“It’s nice to know you’re actually alive,” Kurt replied calmly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.  I had some things to work on today, so I just ignored my phone pretty much all day.  I’m done now though,” Blaine replied, but he’d flushed guiltily at Kurt’s comment.

“I was _worried_ about you, Blaine,” Kurt said quietly.  “I hadn’t heard from you all night, and then all day today, and I left message after message about how worried I was.  About how much I _love_ you.”

He was purposely laying the guilt on thickly, to see if it would spur Blaine into confessing without Kurt having to challenge him about Sebastian.

“I’m sorry.  I love you too, Kurt.  I just needed to think, that’s all,” Blaine kissed him on the cheek.  “I’m good now though, so you don’t have to worry.”

_Okay._

So _this_ was Blaine’s decision. 

Blaine didn’t appear to be planning on telling him at all.  He was going to go on like nothing had changed, so he could have had Sebastian and keep Kurt too. 

He wasn’t even going to tell the truth.   Good to know.

Kurt stopped their route towards the house, and he pulled at Blaine’s arm. 

“What is it?” Blaine asked.

“I know, Blaine.  I found out from _him_ ,” Kurt replied angrily.  “Although I do appreciate that you at least had the decency to confess, instead of pretending like nothing happened with Sebastian last night.” 

Sarcasm was always Kurt’s go-to defense, and it had never let him down.

Blaine paled, and he stumbled a little in the driveway.  “Oh god, Kurt.”

“Thank you so much for ignoring me all day because you felt too guilty to confess.  I really enjoyed being ambushed in the Lima Bean by the guy you swore didn’t mean anything to you.”

“Kurt, I’m so sorry,” Blaine begged and pulled at Kurt’s waist to prevent him from going into the house.  “Please, can we talk about it?”

“Maybe if you had been honest with me the moment you got here, we could have.  But not now.  I gave you a chance when you walked up, and you kissed my cheek and went back to normal.  As if you hadn’t done what you did last night.  So I’d like you to leave now,” Kurt nodded his head towards Blaine’s car. 

“Kurt, please.  I’m so sorry.  I was drunk, and I just got carried away.  You know how I am when I’m drunk.  I have no filter,” Blaine pleaded, pulling at Kurt again.  “And then Sebastian started kissing me, and I just lost my head.”

“Go.  I don’t want to hear more excuses.  I’m actually pretty tired of the ‘ _I was drunk_ ’ excuse from you.  You’ve used it way too many times for my comfort.  So you can just go.  Go enjoy your gay bar superstar, and forget about little old prudish me, who apparently isn’t satisfying enough in bed to keep your attention away from a self-admitted man-whore.”

“Kurt, that’s not how it happened,” Blaine replied.

“Blaine, I really don’t fucking care _how_ it happened.  What I care about is _that_ it happened.  So go.  Go expect _him_ to do all the work in whatever fucked up kind of relationship you think you can maintain with him.  But when he moves on to somebody new.  Somebody with an even cuter bashful schoolboy routine, then don’t come crying to me.  I knew you’d been pushing me away, but I had no idea that _he_ was the reason for it.  We are over, Blaine.”

Kurt allowed Blaine to follow him to the house, but he turned and shut the door in Blaine’s face with a soft click of something that felt almost like closure to him. 

**_xoxox_ **

**_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_ **

**_And don't it make you sad about it_ **

**_xoxox_ **

“Why aren’t you crying over him?” Finn asked, and Kurt fastened his best glare on his step-brother. 

“I’m supposed to go up to my room and cry my eyes out over the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me?  Why should I?  Am I not allowed to be furious with him instead?  Do you two have any idea how much I put up with him on a daily basis?” Kurt glanced between Finn and Sam, who was withdrawing from Kurt’s glare.

“Innocent bystander here,” Sam stated as he pointed at himself.  “He’s the one with his foot in his mouth,” Sam pointed to Finn.

“Do you know that I had to be scheduled in for make-out sessions?  And that, in the past few months, those make-out sessions have been canceled by Blaine?” Kurt stalked back and forth in his room as Finn and Sam watched.

“Scheduling make-outs?  That’s crazy,” Sam looked at Kurt in confusion.

“Do you know that I had to put up with the fact that he won’t even give a fucking blow-job?” Kurt ranted, and he didn’t even care that his step-brother with homophobic tendencies was in the room.  “Oh, he’ll receive them, that’s for sure.  But he won’t give them because he says he’s bad at them, and he doesn’t want to disappoint.   But he wouldn’t even _try_ because my mouth is so much ‘ _better at that’_ than his could ever be.”  Kurt completed his complaint with air quotes around Blaine’s words.

“Um, Kurt,” Finn began, but Kurt silenced him with a glare.

“If you are uncomfortable, then you can leave, Finn.  But you will not tell me how you don’t want to hear about it when I had to listen to you bitch about the fact that Rachel wouldn’t blow you either.”

“It’s not the same thing,” Finn argued.

“Yes, it is, Finn.” Sam stood.  “It’s exactly the same fucking thing.  You have a fucking double standard about that, and you need to stop.  If Kurt can listen to you bitch, then you can sit there and listen to him for a while without getting creeped out.”

Kurt stared at Sam, wondering what had come over his friend.  “Thanks.”

“Go on,” Sam sat, sending another glare at Finn.

“I didn’t look at it like that, Kurt.  I’m sorry.  Go ahead.  It’s just that you’re my _brother_.”

“Look, I get it that you are uncomfortable with that, but you _do_ have a double standard.  You’re _my_ brother too, but I’m supposed to listen to you about everything Rachel won’t do for you in bed.  And I’m supposed to conveniently ignore that it’s a heterosexual relationship that you’re telling me about.  But the moment I open my mouth to complain about Blaine, you flip a switch, and suddenly it’s too uncomfortable.  And it gets old after a while, Finn.”

“I get that.  Go ahead and finish.  And then Sam and I will go kill Blaine,” Finn smiled at Kurt, and despite his irritation, the little part of Kurt’s heart that had always been devoted to Finn clenched a little bit in response. 

“I don’t want him dead.  But I’m just so fucking tired of everybody and their grandfather deciding that I’m unappealing, while Blaine is supposedly irresistible.  Blaine has always been just as bad about it, and he loved all the attention that Sebastian gave him.  He loved that Sebastian was so into him.  Even you guys in Glee have clearly shown that you prefer Blaine’s company.”

“What?” Finn stood.  “We do not.”

“Finn, when you plan a guys’ night out, who do all of you invite?  Blaine.  I got thrown in the dumpster because I was gay, and both you and Puck were involved with that period of my life, but you embraced Blaine as if he was one of your _‘bros_.’  Even though _none_ of you are gay, and you aren’t remotely attracted to him, even you guys subconsciously chose Blaine over me.  And that’s happened to me my entire life.  I’m constantly reminded that I’m too awkward.  I’m too weird.  Too flamboyant.  Too gay.  Blaine even thought that Dave Karofsky being attracted to me was laughable.  Do you know how that feels?  To be constantly told you’re not attractive enough for anybody to ever want?” 

Kurt sat down on his bed, no energy left to continue ranting. 

“It took months for Blaine to even want to have sex with me.  Months.  What teenage boy goes months without at least doing some groping?  I’ll tell you what teenage boy.  It’s the teenage boy who wants sex, but who doesn’t want it with his own boyfriend.”

“Kurt,” Sam kneeled in front of him.  “You’re amazing, and Blaine’s an idiot.  You’re beautiful, and the fact that you don’t even realize that you’re beautiful is part of your appeal.  He never deserved you, and I’ve known that since I met him.  But I never _told_ you that because he was your choice, and I respected that.  You’re much more than you realize, and I can’t just sit here and listen to you say these things about yourself.”

“Um, Sam.  What are you doing?” Finn said cautiously.

“I’m telling him what his boyfriend should have said to him, Finn.  So fuck off if you don’t want to hear it,” Sam shot back and turned back to Kurt.

“Finn, shut up,” Kurt glared at Finn before looking down at Sam, “Go on,” he laughed softly. “It’s nice to hear good things every now and then, even if you are just saying them to make me feel better.”

“I’m telling you this because someone needs to do it.  You’re incredible, and you’ve always deserved better than you’ve gotten.  And now that he’s fucked up, you can have that with someone else.  Someone who really cares about you instead of himself.”

Kurt brushed a tear from his cheek, “Thank you Sam.”

“You’re welcome.  Now, would you like to show both of them exactly how appealing you are?”

“You mean show him what he gave up when he chose Sebastian?”

“Exactly.”

**_xoxox_ **

**_I know that they say_ **

**_That something’s are better left unsaid_ **

**_xoxox_ **

Blaine returned to his car and just sat in the driver’s seat, wondering what the hell he was going to do. 

If there was anything he could do.  It sounded like there wasn’t.  Like he’d fucked up to the point where Kurt would never even consider the idea of taking him back.

And Blaine couldn’t blame him. 

He _knew_ he shouldn’t drink.  He _knew_ he did stupid things when he drank.  He _knew_ he shouldn’t be around the temptation of Sebastian Smythe, especially if he was drinking.

And he’d done all of that, despite knowing that he shouldn’t.

No wonder Kurt was done with him.  He’d lost the best thing that he’d ever had in his life for one night with Sebastian. 

And he’d felt so guilty the moment he’d woken up.  He remembered thinking to himself that he needed to stop kissing Sebastian, but he just hadn’t done it. 

He’d given in, stopped fighting it, and now he’d lost Kurt.  And he’d probably never get him back. 

That hurt, but he had nobody to blame but himself. 

Kurt had told him to stop communicating with Sebastian.  Kurt had _begged_ him to stop talking to him.  He’d been so angry about Sebastian, so clear that he knew what Sebastian’s motives were. 

That Sebastian had told him from the beginning that he wouldn’t rest until he’d taken Blaine away.

And Blaine had just let him.

He’d loved the attention Sebastian paid him.  At times, he’d even encouraged it.  The Warbler was sexy, and Blaine would admit that.  Not sexier than Kurt.  Just sexy in a different way. 

Blaine wiped away a tear he hadn’t even realized was sliding down his cheek. 

The damage was done now. 

**_xoxox_ **

**_It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_ **

**_Don't act like you don't know it_ **

**_xoxox_ **

“How did you find out he’d be here?” Sam leaned his head back against the seat and rolled his head towards Kurt.

“Jeff and Nick.  I text them every now and then.  I didn’t ask, but they kind of let it slip that Blaine has been hanging out with Sebastian on Saturday nights,” Kurt glanced down at his clothes and frowned.  “This is stupid.  This is just revenge.  I’m better than revenge.”

“You don’t want him back right?” Sam reached out and squeezed his hand gently.

“No, I’m just tired of everyone…. No, I’m tired of _Sebastian_ , telling me that Blaine is better than me.  A better choice.  Sexier.  Hotter.  That I don’ t deserve him,” Kurt turned his head to look at Sam.  “So many people think that, it’s not even funny anymore.  Not that it ever was.”

“I don’t think like that,” Sam said softly. 

Kurt turned to look at Sam, and his eyes were soft, full of concern, and something almost like attraction. 

Sam Evans had to be the most unfairly attractive and accepting straight male on the planet, and Kurt sighed again at the thought that Sam was willing to do this for him. 

It had even been Sam’s idea.  So not only was he willing to show Blaine where he’d gone wrong when he’d slept with Sebastian, the idea itself had come from Sam. 

He wasn’t uncomfortable.  He wasn’t backing away making _‘eww’_ sounds, not that he ever had. 

Sam had never been like that with Kurt.

“You don’t think that way because you’re straight Sam,” Kurt smiled at him. 

Sam sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.   Now come on.” 

Sam got out of the car and went around to open Kurt’s door.  “Get out and let’s go.”

Kurt got out of the car, and he slid a hand across Sam’s cheek.  “Thank you for this.  No matter how it goes.  I’ll always be grateful for you.  You’re the one person I can really be myself around, and the fact that you’d do this for me is amazing.” 

Kurt leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek. 

“Ready?” Sam smiled and took his hand.

“Ready.” 

**_xoxox_ **

**_All of these things people told me_ **

**_Keep messing with my head_ **

**_xoxox_ **

Sam pressed another drink into Kurt’s hand, “Don’t be nervous.”

“I cannot get drunk, Sam.  I told you about the Bambi incident, remember?” Kurt took a sip even as he argued about drinking it, and Sam grinned at him.

“This is only your second.  I just want you loosened up, not drunk,” Sam leaned in to whisper, and he brushed his lips over Kurt’s ear. 

He thought he heard a slight moan, but he couldn’t be sure with all the noise and music in Scandals. 

Sam took a chance, and he pressed a kiss to the skin below Kurt’s ear, and Kurt shivered beneath him.

That was a good sign.

Kurt didn’t pull away, and Sam grinned against his throat, and he wrapped one arm around Kurt’s waist to pull him closer. 

“Do you see them or something?” Kurt turned his mouth towards Sam’s ear and said softly, but loud enough to hear over the music.

“No, actually,” Sam mouthed against Kurt’s skin, and Kurt tilted his head back and off to the side slightly. 

Kurt giggled when Sam’s mouth explored further, “What are you doing?”

“Getting you buzzed so I can take advantage of you?” Sam questioned.  “Will you accept that?”

“Possibly,” Kurt giggled again.  “How much have you had to drink?”

“Just one beer.”

“So you aren’t hitting on me because you’re drunk?” Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

Sam sighed, pressing his forehead against Kurt’s.  “No, I’m not hitting on you just because I’m drunk.  You are killing me, do you know that?”

“How am I killing you?” Kurt said softly.

“Do you have any idea why Mercedes and I broke up?”

“She said you had feelings for someone else.  And that you two decided to just be friends because she still had feelings for Shane,” Kurt answered.  “…… _Oh_.”

“Yeah.  _Oh_.” Sam pulled away slightly and looked at him.  “ _Oh_ is very important here.”

“But Sam.  Me?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I was waiting for Blaine to be out of your life.  I didn’t want to put you in the position that I’d put Mercedes in.  That wasn’t fair to her.  And it wouldn’t have been fair to you either,” Sam replied, his mouth close to Kurt’s ear. 

Sam slid his hands up Kurt’s arms, and he pulled, bringing Kurt closer to him, into an embrace.  He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, and he just stood.  Leaning against the bar, Kurt trapped between the wooden counter and Sam’s body.

“Sam,” Kurt whispered in his ear.  “How long?”

“Long enough.  Now would you like to dance?”

**_xoxox_ **

**_You should've picked honesty_ **

**_Then you may not have blown it_ **

**_xoxox_ **

“Oh my god, what is he doing here with Sam Evans?” Blaine asked from beside him.

Sebastian turned to him, prepared to glare again, because he’d been doing that all night.  Blaine had begun shadowing him on his nights at Scandals, and he was beginning to get in Sebastian’s way.

When Sebastian had informed him that they would not be repeating their sexual experience again, Blaine had seemed deflated at first, but then he’d nodded. 

That had been a few weeks ago. 

And Blaine had apparently decided that if he couldn’t have Hummel, he was going to hang around all the time so Sebastian couldn’t get laid either.  And it was fucking annoying. 

“Who are you bitching about?” Sebastian rolled his head to the side and glared.

“Kurt.  He’s here.  With Sam Evans.”

“And who or what is a Sam Evans?  And why do you care?  You fucked around on him, remember?” Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he did look in the direction Blaine was pointing. 

“ _Shit_.  He doesn’t dance like that,” Blaine replied petulantly.

Sebastian, much taller than Blaine, didn’t have to peek through the crowds to find Hummel.

He was wrapped around a blonde, who looked like he wasn’t about to let go of Hummel anytime soon. 

This Evans guy had his mouth on Hummel’s neck, and his hands were all over Hummel’s ass. 

And that ass was encased in the tightest fucking pair of gold pants Sebastian had ever seen.  Hummel was also wearing a fitted… no, not fitted.  A _skin tight_ black shirt, sleeves pushed up on his forearms.

And he was _grinding_.

His hips and the hips of the blonde were fucking glued to each other, shifting and thrusting, sliding against each other, and Sebastian slipped a hand to his cock, to adjust himself since his pants were suddenly a little too tight for comfort.

Sebastian looked over at Blaine, who’d gone apoplectic.  His face was red and flustered, and he was glaring at them. 

Hummel had slung one arm around the blonde’s neck, and they’d started kissing. 

Blaine was muttering off to the side. 

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“He never did that with me,” Blaine bitched.

“Did you ever ask him to?  Did you ever dance like that with him?  Fuck, did you ever even _try_ to be all over him like this Sam guy is?  If no, then shut the fuck up and quit your whining.”

Jesus Christ, Blaine was annoying.  He’d been bitching and moaning about losing Kurt for weeks now.  And for some reason, he’d started putting all the blame on Sebastian recently. 

Whining that if Sebastian had just left him alone, he’d never have cheated on Hummel. 

Blaine had slut-shaming and blaming issues.  He thought nothing was his fault. 

He’d called Sebastian slutty for coming on to him all the time, and for ruining his life. 

Sebastian moved away from Blaine, to the other side of the dance floor. 

He spotted Hummel, his head at this Sam guy’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he danced.  Hummel bit his lip when this Sam guy dropped his head to his neck again, nuzzling there. 

The sight of Hummel’s teeth pulling on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, was fucking hot.

 _Fuck_. 

Sebastian had picked the wrong one to chase this time. 

What the hell had he been thinking?

Sebastian leaned against the bar, watching Hummel grind against this Sam guy.  His hard-on was getting progressively worse, and he had Hummel to blame for that now. 

It didn’t help that Blaine kept cockblocking him from getting laid, and he was sexually frustrated to begin with.

Sebastian held the drink up to his mouth to take a swig, and he tried diverting his attention over to this Sam guy. 

He was hot.  Really built. 

Had to be a jock.  No question. 

And he only had eyes for Hummel. 

This Sam guy was laughing with him, doing body rolls with him and swooping forward to kiss him.  He spun Hummel around, and back into his arms, and Hummel’s gaze rested on Sebastian. 

His eyebrow lifted, and then Hummel just dismissed him without further consideration. 

Sebastian laughed. 

_Typical._

“What are you doing over here?” Blaine muttered, bouncing on his feet next to him.  “Why are you watching him?”

“Because it’s fucking hot,” Sebastian didn’t take his eyes off Hummel long enough to spare Blaine another glance.  “Look at it,” he pointed at them with his beer.

“I don’t want to.  He’s acting like he’s for sale or something.  It’s kind of pathetic.”

“Look Blaine, this slut-shaming problem you have has got to go.  He’s not acting like he’s for sale just because he’s dancing with this Sam guy.  You’re just mad he’s not grinding those hot gold pants all up on you.  And, by the way, I’m not a slut for enjoying sex either.  I think you’re just jealous, and you don’t want to admit it.  So if you aren’t going to shut the fuck up and enjoy the free show, then you can leave and let me do it in peace.”

**_Xoxox_ **

**_You told me you loved me_ **

**_Why did you leave me, all alone_ **

**_xoxox_ **

“They’re watching you aren’t they?” Sam whispered in his ear and he ground his hips against Kurt’s.

Damn.

Sam Evans was going to kill him by the end of the night. 

The man could _move_. 

He wouldn’t let Kurt far enough away from him for any length of time for Kurt to come down from the high that being touched was giving him. 

He knew that the two drinks had something to do with it.

But it was mostly Sam.

Sam, who didn’t pull away from his touch. 

Sam, who didn’t look around to see who was watching before they kissed. 

A Sam who seemed to really want Kurt, if the impressive erection he was sporting was any evidence. 

“Sebastian is.  He’s been staring at me for a while.”

“Good.  As long as he understands that he can’t have you,” Sam murmured in his ear. 

Kurt hadn’t been paying attention to the song choices, but suddenly the lyrics of the current song were cutting through the music and talking and Kurt could hear them.

He threw his head back and laughed, “Listen.  The song.”

Sam tilted his head up to listen.  “JT.  Cry Me a River.  Fucking perfect.”

Sam spun Kurt around again, and he found Blaine glaring at him. 

“ _…you must have me confused, with some other guy_ ,” Kurt mouthed in Blaine’s direction, softly singing along with the music. 

Sam laughed beside him.  “Love it.”

“ _You’re bridges were burned, and now it's your turn, to cry… cry me a river_ ,” Kurt sang, watching Blaine scowl when he realized that Kurt was singing the lyrics to him.

Sam dipped his mouth to Kurt’s neck again, “God, you’re so fucking sexy.  You’re killing me.”

“Sam, I know I’m not.  You don’t have to say that,” Kurt argued softly.

Sam suddenly backed him against the nearest wall, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, pulling him into a heated kiss.  Sam’s tongue slid across his lips, prodding them, sliding them open, and Kurt relented and gave him access. 

Sam thrust his tongue inside, and he licked softly, pressing Kurt into the wall with his body, and Kurt moaned.   Sam pulled away from the kiss, almost reluctantly.

“Stop saying that to me.  You don’t know how I feel.  What I want to do when I see you.  How I want to touch you.  You don’t fucking know how much I want you.  So don’t tell me you’re not sexy.”

Sam’s voice was low, husky.  Frustrated. 

It looked like Sam was barely controlling himself at the moment.  Like he wanted to completely devour Kurt, and the sight of him paired with his words made Kurt want to moan and let Sam have his way.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt replied softly.  “I won’t say it anymore.”

“Good.  I want you.  I want to touch you so bad right now, Kurt,” Sam whispered in his ear.  “I want to be all over you.”

That was an interesting possibility because Sam was already kind of all over him, Kurt thought with a slight chuckle.

Kurt felt Sam’s lips brush against his ear, and he tilted his head as Sam’s mouth trailed softly down his neck, toward his collarbone. 

“God, Sam.  We can’t do this,” Kurt murmured.

“Yes, we can,” Sam argued before kissing him again, pulling him tighter into his arms. 

Sam slid one leg between Kurt’s, and he shifted so that Kurt’s weight rested on that leg.  Sam took advantage of the change in position to slide Kurt’s arm around his neck and start dancing again. 

Sam was grinding him into the wall, and Kurt was losing all sense of control. 

If they weren’t clothed, Kurt was sure he’d be getting fucked into the wall at this very moment. 

Kurt could care less who was looking at him right now. 

Blaine.  Sebastian.

The entire population of Scandals. 

All he cared about at the moment was a very sexy, Trouty mouthed, apparently now openly bisexual, Sam Evans.

**_xoxox_ **

**_Now you tell me you need me_ **

**_I refuse, you must have me confused with some other guy_ **

**_xoxox_ **

Jesus Christ, Hummel and that Sam guy were practically fucking on the dance floor. 

Sebastian stared shamelessly as this very lucky Sam was grinding Hummel against the wall, pressing into him, pushing their bodies against the wall.  Kissing him and putting his hands all over him.

“He’s faking.  Sam’s straight,” Blaine glared from his side again. 

Seriously?  He couldn’t even get off on watching Hummel and this Sam guy without unneeded commentary?

“I don’t know what you’re watching, but that is not a straight guy.  No straight guy, even the ones experimenting, is that confident,” Sebastian replied without taking his eyes off the scene.

Hummel’s head was tilted to the side.

If he had room to fucking move, Hummel would have that head thrown back to give this Sam guy more room to work with.  Sebastian would guarantee it. 

No, not Hummel. 

 _Kurt_. 

_Fuck._

_Kurt_ was writhing against this Sam guy, without shame, without the nervousness and hesitation that he’d shown the one and only time Sebastian had seen him dance. 

Sebastian turned to smirk at Blaine, and found him gone. 

Apparently on his way to save Kurt from a loss of virtue.

**_xoxox_ **

**_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_ **

**_To cry, cry me a river_ **

**_xoxox_ **

_This was insane_. 

Kurt was only doing this to get back at Blaine for cheating on him. 

But this display was too much.  Kurt had never acted this way before, and this was obviously a show for his benefit.  Or he’d chosen to completely abandon his morals.

Or Sam had gotten him drunk enough to take advantage of him.

But Blaine would bet that it was a show.  And he was going to put a stop to it once and for all. 

Blaine weaved his way through the dancers and approached Sam from behind.

He tapped on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam released Kurt a little to turn around.  Sam kept one arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt looked positively wrecked. 

Way too drunk to be doing _this_ , that’s for sure.

And Blaine felt better that he’d thought to intervene.   

“Are you okay Kurt?” Blaine asked him.

“I’m fine, why?  Do I not look fine?” Kurt replied, no sign of a slur, so maybe the alcohol hadn’t affected him completely yet.   That was good.  It would be easier to get him away from Sam if he was sober.

“I wondered if you needed help.”

“Why would he?” Sam ground out.  “I’m not forcing him into anything.  He can say no anytime he wants, and he’s not saying no.  So what exactly is your problem?”

Blaine ignored him.   Sam could act cheap all he wanted, but Blaine would not have his Kurt being brought down to the same level. 

“Blaine, go away,” Kurt murmured and pulled Sam back closer, his face brushing against Sam’s cheek. 

“Yeah, Blaine.  Go away,” Sam repeated. 

“But Kurt,” Blaine argued. 

“Listen, Blaine.  I don’t know what you think you’ll accomplish with this little cockblocking display.  But know this.  Whatever you stop us from doing here, I’m just going to take him home and do it in his bedroom.  All night.  And there’s really nothing you can do about that, so this little thing you’re doing here is pretty fucking pointless,” Sam replied coldly.

“Blaine you made your choice, and you chose Sebastian.  Sam chose me.  And I choose Sam.  So whatever credit you think you’re going to earn with me for doing this is pretty pointless, like Sam said.  Now go away please.  Sam and I are busy practicing our body rolls.  And we are going to need a lot of practice.  Frequent practice.  Here and at home.  So shoo,” Kurt waved him away dismissively, and he wrapped his arms around Sam again. 

Blaine stalked off, and Sam shifted their position again, to grind him further against the wall.  When Sam moved them, Kurt caught a glimpse of Sebastian again, an amused look on his face from the other side of the room. 

Kurt snorted, “God, he’s ridiculous.”

“Who?  Blaine?” Sam kissed his neck again, and Kurt moaned. 

“No, Sebastian.  I think he’s been staring at us the whole time.”

“Let’s give him another show then,” Sam replied throatily. 

**_xoxox_ **

**_Cry me a river_ **

**_Cry me a river, oh_ **

**_xoxox_ **

Okay, _now_ Sebastian was convinced the show was for him. 

Rather than for Blaine, who’d apparently been dismissed as beneath Kurt’s notice.  Blaine had grabbed his coat and left the club, muttering at himself as he stalked by Sebastian on his way out.

After Sebastian watched Blaine tantrum his way out of Scandals, he turned to find Kurt staring at him over Sam’s shoulder. 

He was fucking _staring_ at Sebastian, sending him a message. 

“ _Okay, I get it_ ,” Sebastian mouthed and shrugged his shoulders.  “ _I was wrong_.”

Kurt could obviously read lips, because he threw his head back and laughed, and he pulled Sam closer, sliding their hips together again. 

Damn, Kurt could dance. 

And those pants were leaving nothing to the imagination.  And Sam got to experience every wondrous thing about those pants in person. 

“Who are you creeping on?” Bear Cub slid up to him and said near his ear. 

“Don’t look,” Sebastian replied and lifted his eyebrow.  “You really don’t want to know.”

“Oh, fuck,” Bear Cub muttered and took a long swallow of his beer.  “What the fuck is he doing here?  And with… _that’s Evans_.  Fucking hell.  Since when is Evans gay?” Bear Cub was staring at the scene in shock.

“I have no idea.  I don’t know who this Evans guy is, but your Fancy apparently enjoys his company.  A lot.”

“Where the fuck did those pants come from?  _Jesus Christ_ ,” Dave muttered and took another long drink.   

Yes, the pants were nice.  Very nice.  Sebastian had to admit that.

“Where the fuck is Anderson?” Bear Cub was sweating. 

“This will give you jerking off material for like months, won’t it?” Sebastian smirked.

“Like you won’t be doing the same thing.  I saw you drooling over here, and I couldn’t figure out what the fuck you were looking at.  This I never expected,” Bear Cub smirked back and slid a glance back over to Kurt and Sam.

**_xoxox_ **

**_You can go on and just_ **

**_Cry me a river, yea yea_ **

**_xoxox_ **

Sam began maneuvering Kurt into a dark corner of the room.  He’d pulled Kurt away from the wall, and he was dancing, pressing against him, pushing him backwards to a destination Kurt couldn’t see behind him.  Sam was grinning, clearly excited about getting Kurt there. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see,” Sam grinned and licked his lips.

“God, Sam.  What are you doing to me?  This was not part of our plan,” Kurt laughed as Sam dove in to kiss his neck again.

“It wasn’t part of your plan.  This was _always_ part of mine,” Sam whispered into his ear.

“Oh my god, Sam.”

Kurt was unbelievably turned on right now, and Sam was not making it easy to make good judgments.  He wanted Sam to press him into the wall, to touch him, to make him feel this way.  And he wanted it to go on all night if that was possible. 

Sam backed him into a corner, and Sam’s larger body blocked most of Kurt’s from view. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making it harder for the creepers to get off on watching you,” Sam murmured in his ear. 

“Oh, that makes sense,” Kurt moaned. 

He _guessed_ it made sense.  He really didn’t fucking care at the moment who was watching him.  But apparently Sam did.

Sam’s hands moved between them, and Kurt felt his zipper being lowered.

“Sam!”

“Shh.  Nobody can see this.  I’ve wanted to touch you all night.  You okay with it?”

Kurt pursed his lips, wondering if he should go with his gut instinct or his moral compass. 

“Yes,” he murmured. 

_Gut instinct for the win._

Kurt was rewarded with the sweetest and sexiest grin he’d ever seen on Sam’s face.  Sam winked as he slid a hand between them, pulling Kurt’s cock out of his pants gently.  Kurt sighed against the wall, and Sam leaned in to kiss him. 

Sam stared at Kurt as he slid his tongue over his own palm. 

That really shouldn’t be that sexy, Kurt decided.  It really shouldn’t.  That little move was unfair on so many different levels. 

Sam slid his dampened hand up and down Kurt’s cock, pumping firmly and steadily, swirling his fingers over the tip each time he thrust his fist down over it.  Kurt’s head fell back and he moaned. 

“Oh god.  So good,” Kurt murmured when Sam leaned in for another kiss. 

“Relax.  This is all for you right now.  No show.  Nobody to interrupt us.  Just feel.”

“God, Sam,” Kurt’s breath caught when Sam squeezed slightly on the downward thrust of his fist, and Kurt shot forward, bucking away from the wall. 

He was embarrassingly close to coming, simply from the constant contact his cock had enjoyed with Sam’s body all night.  The way Sam had moved against him while they danced had almost made him come in his pants a while ago. 

Sam leaned in, “You’re so fucking hot right now.  So wrecked.  You look like you don’t have a care in the world other than coming right now.” 

Sam fisted his cock tighter, tugging firmly, over and over, as he murmured in Kurt’s ear.

“Sam,” Kurt moaned. 

“Let go.”

Sam pumped faster and harder, and with a broken gasp, Kurt moaned and arched away from the wall, coming all over Sam’s hand.  Sam growled an approval at him, before he held his hand up to Kurt’s face. 

“You made a mess,” Sam smirked.

“It’s your fault,” Kurt pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Yes it was,” Sam held his fingers up to his mouth, and Kurt’s eyes widened. 

“You’re not,” Kurt moaned.

Sam winked and sucked one finger into his mouth, “I’m not huh?”

“Fucking hell, Sam.  Let’s get out of here now,” Kurt tucked himself back into his pants, buttoned and zipped them.

Sam’s gaze never left his, and he licked his fingers clean.  “My pleasure.”

**_xoxox_ **

**_Cry me a river, yea yea_ **

**_Ain't gonna cry no more, yea, yea_ **

**_xoxox_ **

“Do you think they were doing what it looked like they were doing?”

“I think they were doing exactly that.” 

“Fuck.”

“Same.”

“I need to get out of here.”

“Me too.”

“So hook up?”

“Right.  It’s not like we’ve never done that before.”

“Well?”

“Well, these erections aren’t going to take care of themselves, that’s for sure.”


End file.
